


Thunder Clouds

by GalacticTwink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Drones (Homestuck), M/M, Storms, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Storms are always better weathered together
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 41





	Thunder Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last night waiting for my power to come back

Thunder rumbles outside, raindrops pounding against the pane on the other side of the room, the flag outside whipping on its pole- the loops holding it down rattling loudly. 

The world outside flashes, flooding bright light through the dim room for a split second. The rain flooding from the full gutters is illuminated, shining beautifully for only a moment.

The storm picks up, the sky pouring its heavy burden down for the Earth to bare; pounding against the pavement and splashing into puddles on the patio. 

I hear something shutter, whirring I hadent realised was there grinding ti a fault as the room fills with light. This bolt faster than the last, lingering for a second longer before plunging the house into darkness. Great.

My fingers bump into the corner of my phone, sending it crashing down onto the floor. I don't bother, lifting it up to my hand in case I need the flashlight. 

I press my palm against the cool glass of the window, the harsh breath of the wind on the other side pushing against me. I can feel it, tossing the droplets through the air to catch them again before letting them complete their journey to the ground. I love playing with the rain, but I think I would loose to mother nature this time.

I hear a whimper, only faintly, pulling me away from the storm before its power could mesmerize me.

"Karkat?" I poke my head around the corner, the hallway a sheet drop into nothingness. I turn on my flashlight, stepping over cat toys and treats on my way down the hall to our bedroom. The door is closed, is it really him I could've heard? 

But just as I doubt my own senses I hear him again, the voice of my boyfriend clear this time as he shutters inside. 

I point the light at the ground before I open the door, Karkat's outline in the middle of the bed clear even without it. 

"John?" his normally gruff voice is hushed, yellow eyes glowing faintly when he looks up to me. Trolls are supposed to have incredible night vision, I've seen Vriska find a single die in a pitch black room. 

"What happened?" I lift my phone, his face scrunching up when I point the bright beam towards him. 

"The storm must've knocked out some power lines, I'm sure it'll be fixed as soon as they can get out to fix them." the sky outside snarls, a loud roll of thunder passing through the air. 

Karkat flinches, hands clasped tightly over his ears. He's shaking like a leaf, our blankets pulled from the sides of the bed like a cocoon around his small frame. 

"Hey," I climb over to him, easing some of the covers away to wrap my arm around the troll's trembling shoulders. "It's okay, it's just thunder." I have no idea if it ever stormed like this on Alternia. 

He turns to bury his face into my shirt, dull horns scratching across my cheek. We need to file those down soon, they're starting to feel rough. But now isn't the time, Karkat's breath heavy even through the fabric separating us. 

I bring my arms further around him, pulling him against me to soothe his pulse with my own steady heartbeat. I've always loved the rain, the rhythmic beat of nature lulling me to sleep on more rough nights than I can count, but I know not everyone feels that way. It's never stormed this hard on Earth C, I wasn't sure it could.

We sit in silence, my hand rubbing steady circles over Karkat's back- just above where I can feel his grub scars. 

He pushes himself into me when thunder rumbles again outside, grabbing onto me tightly. I can feel his claws on my back, shaking over my skin just shy of ripping through the fabric completely. 

I can hear him try to speak, whining against my neck instead. 

"They say," he swallows, voice trembling, "that you could hear the drones from miles away. Like slow thunder rolling across the landscape. Closer and closer, until it stopped right outside your hive." he clings to me, not cuddling. Almost like he'd expect me to go if he didn't hold on. I hold my breath. 

"You, your only option was to turn out the lights and hope they'd believe you died before your collection was due. That they wouldn't find where you were hiding and move on." I feel this one coming, my grip around Karkat tightening before the deafening roar of the clouds rips through the silence of the room. He yelps, this one louder than any that came before it. I don't know what to say. So, I say nothing. Petting the troll's hair and whispering the occasional shoosh to him when the wind whips against the house.

I fall asleep like that, wrapped tightly around Karkat as he slowly begins to still; his breath slowing to a soft snore against my neck. So wrapped in each other, neither of us wake when the lights flicker on some hours later- clasped tightly in the warm embrace keeping us both safe.  



End file.
